In time for the Fireworks
by fangirl2024
Summary: Tratie! A multi chapter story of how Tratie went from Peeps to Love. I'm terrible at descriptions. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1 Peeps

**Hey guys this is my first Tratie fic. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of it's characters. (sadly)**

* * *

It was a sunny morning a camp Half-Blood and Kate Gardner was fuming mad. She was stomping over to Hermes cabin with a box of pink marshmallow peeps. In other words a perfectly normal day.

"TRAVIS!" she yelled banging on the Hermes cabin door.

"Yes Katie-Kat" Travis opened the door with a grin on his face.

"Don't call me Katie-Kat" she growled.

"I trust you got our present then?" Connor Stoll had the nerve to smile at her.

"I'll never understand you two!" she exclaimed "I mean honestly in what respect is it ok to glue boxes and boxes of the worst candy ever to our bathroom walls?"

"Travis mentioned you hate peeps" Connor said with an evil grin.

"We couldn't resist" Travis explained "we're practicing for Easter"

Katie was so annoyed she slammed the door in their faces and stormed off. Travis Stoll had the nerve to decorate her cabin with peeps. She hated peeps! Why did he have to be so infuriating? And that grin! That stupid grin that put knots in her stomach every time she saw it. Why Travis?! Any other boy would have been fine but why did she have to like Travis Stoll? He was constantly pranking her cabin and he was so annoying. Why did she have to like him? Katie was still seething mad when she got back to her cabin. She sat down on her bed and started to cry. Luckily the only person in the cabin was her sister Miranda. Miranda came over and sat next to Katie to comfort her. Miranda was the only person she had told about liking Travis.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Kati sobbed "It's bad enough he'll never like me back, why does he have to constantly humiliate me? He's just rubbing salt in he wound."

"Well at least it gives you more opportunities to see him" Miranda said trying to be helpful and failing.

Katie gave her a did-you-seriously-just-say-that look and replied "Oh yeah more time for me to fall even more hopelessly in love with him while he still thinks the only reason I exist is for pranking."

"I could talk to Connor" Miranda said. Connor and Miranda were close friends and even though she would never admit it, Katie knew that Miranda kind of liked Connor.

Katie shook her head, "No don't do that I don't want Connor to know I like his brother." she sighed "There's nothing to be done. I'll just have to grin and bare it."

"That's my girl" Miranda said punching her lightly on the shoulder. "Now let's go or we'll miss breakfast."

**Hope you liked it so far! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 Strawberries and Conoes

**Chapter 2: Strawberries and Canoes**

**I hope you guys like it. I have most of the story finished so hopefully I will be able to post updates often. I make no promises though. I do have a fairly busy schedule.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters. **

When they had gotten their food Connor waved Miranda over to sit with him at their table. Chiron had given them a week off from sitting with their sibling because of a few fights had broken out at the Ares table. After Miranda sat next to Connor the only open seat was next to Travis and only because there was no where else to sit Katie sat beside him.

"Hey Katie-Kat" Travis said as she sat down, "bet you five drachma I can hit Clarisse with this strawberry"

"Don't call me Katie-Kat." she snapped "and you're on" Travis picked the strawberry, placed it in his spoon and flung it two tables over to where Clarisse was sitting.

"STOLL!" Clarisse yelled, "YOU'RE DEAD!" Travis and Katie collapsed in giggles.

"Come on Katie-Kat," Travis said gasping for breath, "pay up"

"Ok" Katie said trying to catch her breath, "A deal's a deal" she fished the drachma out of her pocket. "I made this bet because I knew you wouldn't miss. Now Clarisse is going to Pulverize you, and that is well worth five drachma." Travis looked impressed.

"Why Katie Gardner," he exclaimed, "I never knew you to be so evil. She gave hime her best evil grin.

"Even I have a dark side.

* * *

After breakfast the Demeter cabin had canoeing with Hermes cabin. Katie usually partnered with Miranda, but she was already partnered with Connor (was it just her or were those two spending even more time together than usual?) so of course the only other person left without a partner was Travis.

"Guess I'm stuck with you again" Katie grumbled as she sat down next to Travis.

"Come on Katie-Kat, you know you love me!"

"I do" Katie thought to herself "And that's my problem"

But she couldn't say that so instead she snorted "In your dreams Stoll"

"Too bad we're awake"

Katie caught her breath "was he flirting?" she wondered, "No he couldn't be" she reassured herself. She forced herself to keep rowing and not look at Travis. After about 4 minutes Katie let her guard down hoping Travis wouldn't pull anything. Of course that was too good to be true. Five minutes later Katie was shrieking her head off trying to get the spider out of her hair.

"Travis get it off. I'm not kidding Travis GET THE SPIDER OUT OF MY HAIR!"

"No can do Katie-Kat," he said convulsed in laughter, "it's too funny!"

That did it! She lunged for him and they both went toppling overboard. As soon as she got out of the water she immediately started stomping back to her cabin.

When she was talking to Miranda later she asked,"How could you leave me to be partners with Travis?"

"I'm really sorry" Miranda said apologetically, "But Connor asked me first."

"Sisters before misters" Katie replied.

Miranda turned beet red, "Shut up Katie" she giggled.

"Ha Ha, I win" Katie said pumping her fist in the air.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Crying Diaries

**Chapter 3: Crying Diaries**

**Hey guys! This chapter is dramatic! I'm trying to update as often as I can. This fic probably won't be too long. There are only a few chapters left and I'm still writing the ending but I hope you like it!**

* * *

The next day Katie and Miranda headed down to lunch. At Camp-Half Blood lunch usually meant getting a leftovers container (recyclable thanks to the satyrs) and filling it with whatever food you wanted. After you got your food you could pretty much go wherever you wanted to eat it. Connor ha told Miranda that she should come sit with him at the picnic tables and casually suggested she bring Katie. When Miranda and Katie got to the picnic tables they sat across from the Stoll brothers. Katie noticed Travis' black eye.

"I see Clarisse finally caught up with you." she said.

"Right you are Katie-Kat"

"Best five drachma I ever spent" Travis pretended to look hurt.

"I know you don't mean that!" Katie went back to eating her food, so as to let Connor and Miranda talk.

"So Miranda," Connor started, "I was just wondering if you were uh um going to the fireworks with anyone?"

"No why?" Miranda replied, 'was he asking her out?'

"No reason," Connor answered nervously, "I just thought maybe you'd like to go with me?" Miranda could feel herself turning pink. "As friends of course" Connor stumbled scared that she hadn't responded yet.

"I'd love to!" Miranda answered excitedly. When Connor and Miranda weren't looking Travis pretended to gag and Katie let out a small giggle. Travis winked at her. She felt herself blush.

* * *

When the Stolls got back to their cabin after lunch Travis gave Connor a smack on the head.

"Come on dude! As friends?! You've liked this girl for two years and you ask her out as friends?! Come on man."

Connor laughed "What about you? You've liked Katie for three years and all you've done is piss her off. At least Miranda can stand my guts. Katie hates you."

Travis winked, "Don't worry about Katie man, I've got it all covered." Connor was too scared to ask what his brother was planning so he came up with simple solution; he wasn't going to ask.

* * *

Katie was tending to the strawberries and thinking. She was thinking about Travis Stoll. He would do things that indicated he liked her then he would go and pull a prank and that would all go away. Katie was really confused about all the mixed signals he kept sending her. She finally gave up on thinking and went back to her cabin to write about it. When she looked in her desk drawer her diary was missing! She practically ransacked he whole cabin but it was no where to be found. She had a sneaking suspicion as to where it might be so she marched over to the Hermes cabin. Sure enough the cabin as empty except for a single figure reading on his bunk. It was Travis and he had her diary.

"Travis give that back" her voice wavered.

"I had no idea you felt this way about me Katie" he said turning a page.

"Travis I'm not kidding give that back!" she was close to tears now.

"Aww but Katie, I just got to the part about ho cue my annoying grin is"

"You're such an asshole Travis!" she screamed, now she was crying.

"Me?" Travis looked genuinely surprised.

"Yes you! I've liked you for years and you've done nothing but humiliate me! At least it was harmless when you pulled those pranks but now you're just being cruel! It's bad enough hat you'll never like me but now you're making fun of me? You're a lot of things Travis but I never thought you were mean!" Katie ran out of his cabin sobbing. She went where she knew no one would find her. Travis was left alone in his cabin in a state of utter confusion. He was using the diary as an excuse to get Katie to talk to him so he could ask her to the fireworks. He was not expecting her to blow up at him. He had to find her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to favorite, follow and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Love and Disbelief

**Chapter 4: Love and Disbelief**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. It's really mushy sorry! By the way I have written a bunch of tratie one-shots would any of you have any interest in me publishing those as a different story? Review if you do. There are still a few chapters left and I still have to write an ending but hopefully that will happen soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any characters. **

**without further ado: Love and Disbelief**

* * *

Travis found Katie on a rock next to the woods that you could only find if you knew where it was. She had her head in her arms and she was crying. When she saw Travis walking toward her she started to run away but he called out to her.

"Katie stop! I need to talk to you!"

"What could you possibly have to say?" She spat venomously.

"Can we sit down so I can explain?" Travis asked slowly and carefully sitting her back down on the rock.

She glared at him. "You have two minutes and that's it."

Travis started to explain"I took your diary because I knew you would know I had it if it was missing. It was just a way to get you alone. I was just gonna tease you a little and then I was gonna ask you to the fireworks." On that note Katie stood up and walked away.

"I don't need a pity party Travis." She yelled wiping her tears away. He ran after her.

"No Katie I'm not lying. I've liked you for three years. Ever since you took me down that first time we dueled in the arena, remember?... I do June 24th,2010. That's the day I fell for you Katie Gardner and it's been a very long fall and there's no going back for me. I've always liked you and I always will." She kept walking, eager to dismiss this as just more Stoll immaturity. Travis was persistent though, "Why won't you believe me?" Travis asked stopping Katie.

She whipped around glaring at him, "Seriously you're asking me why I don't believe you, Travis Stoll? Hmm... I don't know maybe it's because of the constant spout of lies that always seems to be coming from your mouth. Your a liar Travis, for all I know this is just another scheme to embarrass me. So no, I don't believe you. Goodbye Travis"

Travis nearly gave up but he had one more trick up his sleeve. After all he was a Stoll and Stolls always have a backup plan. In an act of desperation he grabbed Katie's arm, turned her around to face him, and he kissed her. Katie was taken completely by surprise. She had dreamed of this moment for years and now that it was here it was better than she could ever have imagined. She found herself weaving her hands through his soft curly brown hair as he was ensnaring her in his arms. To Katie it they stayed like that for hours. They could have stayed like that forever but they had to come up for air.

Breathing heavily Katie whispered, "Are you sure?" into his ear.

"Absolutely Katie-Kat" She lightly swatted his arm.

"Don't call me Katie-Kat" Travis grinned sitting down on a patch of grass. He patted the ground next too him.

"Sit down Katie I want to ask you something" Katie knew where this was going and she wanted to have a little fun with him. So she sat down and batted her eyelashes at him.

"What is it Travis?" she asked innocently. "Well...uh...umm...ok what I wanted to ask you is...uh...umm" he stammered "Well I want to know if...you would...I mean I was just wondering-"

"Yes Travis?" Katie implored. Travis took a deep breath.

"Here goes. Will you go to the fireworks with me Katie Gardner?"

She waited a long time before answering. "No"

Travis was, to say the least, surprised. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"Kidding!" She cried doubling over with laughter. "But let me tell you what I have in mind" she gestured for him to come closer. "What if we tricked everyone into thinking we still hate each other and then reveal our relationship at the fireworks? No one would expect it. But you can't tell anyone about us not even Connor"

Travis looked suspicious, "Will you tell Miranda? Because if I can't tell Connor you can't tell Miranda."

Katie nodded, "Right we don't tell anyone so we have to keep this" she pointed at the two of them "a secret."

"Of course"

"Then let's do this!" Travis smiled, "If you ever ask me why I love you remember this moment. I love you because as smart and kind as you are you've got an evil side Katie Gardner and that's why I love you."

"I know" she smirked as she leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
